I'm a fool for love
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Lily would be a fool if she were to give in to James. Then again, she feels strange around him, he's a little too cool for her and she doesnt want to believe a word he says.


_I'm feeling kinda a strange_

Lily clenched her jaw, her face heating up as James walked beside her effortlessly even though she was walking her fastest.

"Go. Away." she growled

James smirked "I'm head boy, why would I skip a meeting?" he asked

"because, you'll just get in the way" she snapped.

James frowned and Lily's stomach plummeted with guilt

"fine…just be quiet until we get out" she told him, James brightened up and Lily blushed.

The entire time through the meeting, James was silent but with his beautiful hazel eyes Lily found herself turning red while she talked to the prefects.

Near the end she stumbled over her words, stuttering.

"Anyway, that's a wrap" James told the prefects, saving her.

_Cause of all the things you say _

"I can help you" James told Lily looking at her transfiguration homework,

James had never been this nice to her until this year.

Well, he avoided her all last year so she'd never gotten to talk to him.

"Thank you" she told him and he beamed at her, he was cute.

_Yeah, I know, too good to believe _

Lily glared at James, who just looked down guiltily

"I'm sorry" he told her

"yeah right"

_This probably won't work _

_Cause your kind of a jerk_

James looked up at Lily,

"but Evans, he called you…that awful name!" he shouted

"so? Was there a reason besides that to hex him?" Lily prompted

"oh yeah, louds" he replied with a haughty tone

"first of all his hair needs a good dose of rinse and repeat,

second is he needs to get that nose of his fixed,

third of all if he ever calls you that disgusting name then I'll turn him into a literal grease ball" James told her when his sarcasm and bitterness in words was at his best.

Lily was on the borderline on whether that was sweet or should she have scolded him.

_And for sure, you're way too cool for me_

Lily sighed fanning herself in the hot whether from under the tree, James was walking toward her with a big grin on his face.

His hazel eyes looking almost positively golden in the sunlight then darkening to a brilliant green under the shade, like her eyes.

James wore a dark red t-shirt that showed each and every one of his muscles and his back shape.

"Afternoon, Evans" he told her smiling

"afternoon" Lily told him, his arms were exposed to see the impeccable way that Quidditch had shaped them.

His back was broad and his shoulders were strong but he was still very skinny.

It must be a trait of the Potter's since she'd seen his father and he was also very skinny.

James Potter was very hot and very cool and a little too cool for her.

_Yeah I'm a fool for love, Cause I just can't give you up, I'm a fool for love, Wish I could stop, wish I could stop_

_I'm a fool for love, cause I just can't get enough, I'm a fool for love, can't get enough, can't get enough of your_

_La la la la la la, la la la la la, yeah I'm a fool for love_

Lily wanted to blow James out of her head, burn the image. She sighed, she loved him but if she allowed that then it would only hurt them both and she was a fool if she let that happen.

_No matter how I try_

_Cannot plot to make you cry_

James was just too damn cute and sweet for her to try to push him away.

Sure, he was a jerk and annoying and she'd told him she hated him since the first day of Hogwarts but she knew how to really hurt him but…she just wouldn't do that to him.

_So I won't take you seriously_

"Evans, I love you" he told her

"funny, Potter" Lily replied dead panned even though her heart secretly raced.

"I'm not joking" he told her

"uhuh" Lily told him in a disregarding tone.

"Fine, then, if you won't take me seriously then I'm leaving" he muttered then walked out of the library, Lily frowned.

_Cause I miss you so much_

James absence was evident immediately, his chatter not in her ear. His jokes were not booming across the halls reaching people all around and his big grins every time he saw her. She missed him so much.

_I get my panties in a bunch_

_Every time you're not close to me_

Lily wanted James near, she wanted to hug him, touch him, and feel the heat radiating from his body. She wanted him so much, she needed him.

_Yeah I'm a fool for love, Cause I just can't give you up, I'm a fool for love, Wish I could stop, wish I could stop_

_I'm a fool for love, cause I just can't get enough, I'm a fool for love, can't get enough, can't get enough of your_

_La la la la la la, la la la la la, yeah I'm a fool for love_

She loved him, she really did but she needed to _**really **_know that he loved her too.

_So, just want me, say you want me_

She had found James and walked up to him

"I might be falling in love with you" she told him,

she didn't care the least bit that Peter, Sirius and Remus were still there.

"You might?" he asked

"do you want me to?" she asked

"yes," he answered.

_I don't know if I belong_

"Are you guys okay with it?" I asked the three other Marauders who grinned "course" Sirius answered grinning.

_Do you_

"Are you okay with it?" I asked James he laughed "of course I am I've only been waiting years for this" he answered.

_Not sure I believe but you could prove me wrong_

Lily sighed still uncertain "if I…if I really do love you and you love me then a kiss will prove it, right?" she asked. James smiled then nodded, he and her both kissed, they both were blushing when they parted. "Yes, definitely, I do believe you've done it, James Potter" Lily told him softly. He chuckled "yes, I guess I have, Lily" he answered.

_I'm a fool for love_

If Lily was a fool, then she would be a fool for love.

_Yeah I'm a fool for love, Cause I just can't give you up, I'm a fool for love, Wish I could stop, wish I could stop_

_I'm a fool for love, cause I just can't get enough, I'm a fool for love, can't get enough, can't get enough of your_

_La la la la la la, la la la la la, yeah I'm a fool for love_

**And done! What did you think? I thought it was pretty cute, kind of cheesy but cute all the same**


End file.
